Lucky
by SandyAgron
Summary: A veces el amor esta donde menos te lo esperas. Advertencia: G!p Quinn. Diferencia de edades.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas estoy de regreso con fic corto, será de unos dos o tres capítulos. Prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Si hay alguien que aun esté interesada en Sapo Azul tengo buenas noticias año nuevo y nuevas metas. Terminar el fic será una de ellas. No me gusta sentir que tengo algo incompleto, además odio cuando el fic que me gusta se queda a la mitad. Aunque entiendo a las escritoras. Es difícil continuar cuando has perdido la inspiración.

Ya saben que hacer lean y si les gusta comenten y si no también. Acepto sugerencias y criticas siempre y cuando las hagan respetuosamente. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que muy probablemente encontraran.

ATENCION: G!P Quinn.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**LUCKY**

"nerviosa?" pregunta mi mejor amigo acomodándose su corbata.

"no" contesto después de un suspiro. No, no estoy lista para regresar a Lima. He estado evitando mi _hogar _por un par de años.

"vamos Rachel, no es tan malo, vamos a ver a nuestra familia, nuestros amigos. Además Satan y Britt no te perdonarían que no fueras" dice abrazándome.

"lo sé" sé que es un momento especial para ellas y quiero estar con ellas pero..

"Estoy seguro que Finn ya te supero. Hace tiempo que no me pregunta por ti" aseguro Kurt omitiendo la parte de que amenazo a su hermano para que la dejara en paz.

"gracias por recordarme al acosador de mi ex" digo rodando los ojos.

"vamos, Finn no están malo" dice sin convicción.

"se aparecía de repente en los pasillos de NYADA cantando **Every Breath You Take**, golpeo a mi entonces novio mientras le gritaba que se alejara de su futura esposa, decía que yo siempre seria su novia" digo exaltándome, recordado todo lo que me hizo pasar Finn Hudson.

"está bien, está bien, estaba un poco trastornado" dice levantando la manos "pero entiéndelo estaba confundido" Entiendo que lo defienda porque es su hermano, bueno hermanastro pero lo quiere como hermano "El todavía vivía en esa fantasía que tú y el eran almas gemelas. Y no me mires así" dice cuando ve mi ceño fruncido. "tú también estuviste obsesionada con él. Recuerdas como hiciste lo imposible por estar con él" me recuerda mi bochornoso pasado. "además él está arrepentido de todo y te pidió perdón"

"Después de asustarme los galanes" nadie quería salir conmigo por miedo que les pasara lo mismo que a Brody.

"pero gracias a eso descubriste que te gustan las chicas" dice guillándome el ojo. Bueno no es que lo descubriera. Siempre sentí atracción por las chicas pero no fue hasta después del incidente con Brody que le di rienda suelta a mis deseos. Resulta que a las chicas son más valientes que los chicos.

"te advierto que si me molesta lo voy a poner en su lugar" digo poniéndome en guardia.

"Relájate Jackie Chan. Finn cambio mucho, es más maduro"

"Eso espero" digo dando una patada voladora o más bien intentando hacerlo.

"hahaha" se ríe el idiota de Kurt.

"Callate!" digo pegándole en el brazo "ahora te castigo te toca llevar las maletas"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"que es lo que te emociona más de regresar a Lima?" me pregunta Kurt mientras se quita los audífonos.

"hmm" digo pensando mientras cierro el libro que estaba leyendo. "son muchas cosas"

"pero algo en especial?" me pregunta. Inmediatamente vienen a mi mente un par de ojos verdes. "no te emociona volver al Glee club? Te imaginas volver a cantar con nuestros amigos?"

"no te preocupa que Blaine vuelva?" le pregunto viendo su sonrisa desaparecer.

"no entiendo porque lo invitaron, él no es parte de los que empezamos el coro" dice molesto.

"Vamos Kurt supéralo, no te merece" digo acariciando su brazo.

"me importa un bledo Blaine. Me molesta que venga con él, cuando Dave nos hizo la vida imposible a todos" A mí tampoco me agrada que Blaine traiga consigo a ese bully pero que puedo hacer.

"ve el lado bueno, así los puede comparar y se dará cuenta que es el idiota más grande de este mundo por a verte cambiado. Quien escoge Jessica Simpson cuando tienes a Beyonce?"

"Gracias Rach" dice con una sonrisa "pero que conste que soy más fabuloso que Beyonce"

"claro que lo eres" digo recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Además de cantar con nuestros amigos, me muero de ganas de ver a los Fabray" digo después de unos minutos de silencio.

"a todos? Hasta Sam?"

"si, creo que tienes razón y debo olvidar lo que paso. Fue un error del cual estoy segura nos arrepentimos los dos"

"Sam volvió con Cedes" me informa Kurt.

"lo sé me lo dijo Britt" digo suspirando.

"no tienes por qué sentirte mal, lo que no fue en su año, no fue en su daño"

"excepto que si fue en su año, se siento fatal"

"supéralo estabas tomada y Sam no es feo"

"UGH! No me ayudas"

"es la culpa de los genes Fabray. Por ejemplo. Yo veo a Quinn y digo _hay Dios Mío" _lo miro asombrada.

"que? La niña es hermosa, me hace dudar de mi homosexualidad" dice con una sonrisa pícara.

"eres un idiota! Britt y Sam te despellejarían vivo si tratas de ligar a su hermanita" dijo recordándole lo protectores que son los mellizos Fabray con su hermana menor. Nos reímos ante lo absurdo de la idea de Kurt y Lucy.

"pero ya en serio Rach. Eres una tonta dejaste ir una belleza" dice dándome con el codo en las costillas.

"que locura dices?" lo pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.

"hablo de Quinn, tu eterna enamorada" dice dibujando un corazón en el aire.

"estas loco?! Lucy es como mi hermanita"

"una hermana que babeaba cada vez que te veía"

"ew! Solo porque a ti te gustaba Finn cuando lo conociste no significa que todos seamos incestuosos como tú" Kurt siempre me ha molestado con el supuesto enamoramiento de Lucy. Pero mi pequeña Lucy nunca estuvo enamorada de mí. Me quiere como yo la quiero a ella, crecimos juntas. Los Fabray se mudaron a Lima cuando Lucy tenía 5 años y los mellizos 8. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando vi esa adorable niña en la puerta de mi casa, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su papa mientras sus hermanos mayores hablaban sin parar. Desde ese momento los Fabray y los Berry se volvieron inseparables. Pasábamos jugando juntos todo el tiempo ya fuera en su casa o en la mía. Los Fabray se convirtieron en parte de mi familia, en los hermanos que siempre quise. Aunque debo admitir que Lucy y yo teníamos una conexión más profunda. Sera porque era la única que siempre me aguantaba. Britt y Sam en algún momento se aburrían de jugar siempre lo mismo, que yo era la súper estrella de Broadway. Lucy no, ella me miraba con esos ojos tan profundos que le brillaban cada vez que me oía cantar. Yo creo que admiraba mi talento.

"si los Fabray fueran mi familia serian mis primos porque ya sabes el primo a la prima se le arrima" dice riéndose.

"me preocupas Kurt. Esto de Blaine te afecto más de lo que dices" digo tocándole la frente.

"Si la vieras me darías la razón. Físicamente es hermosa y ese porte. Quien se iba imaginar que la pequeña Lucy se transformaría en esa belleza? Si tengo una bebe quiero que sea como ella"

" no seas tonto! Lucy era hermosa desde pequeña" me mira incrédulo. "no puedo creer que seas tan superficial" lo regano.

"dice la chica que define su sexualidad con: me gusta la gente atractiva" ruedo los ojos cuando me echa en cara lo que siempre digo cuando me preguntan si soy gay o no.

"La belleza interior de Lucy no se compara con nada" digo molesta. Si ya he escuchado varias veces cuanto ha cambiado Lucy pero no me gusta que la definan por su físico. Ella es más que su belleza física.

"pues ahora su belleza interior va con su belleza exterior. No me crees? Es la rompe corazones de McKinley" No lo dudo, nunca dude que la gente se daría cuenta lo especial que es. Cuando era pequeña tenía unos kilos de más y usaba unos grandes anteojos. Era una niña dulce y tímida. "trae loca a los chicas de la prepa"

"QUE?!" Los pasajeros nos miran con mala cara. "perdón" digo encogiendo los hombros.

"no sabías que es gay?" pregunta asombrado.

"me lo comento Britt pero es una niña" digo consternada. Ya me imagino mi pobre Lucy siendo víctima de esas lujuriosas. Ni yo, ni Sam, ni Britt o Santana estábamos ahí para protegerla.

"Santana le dice la _panty snatcher_" no sé porque me asombra que Santana se le haga gracioso la situación de la pobre Lucy. "peor aún" agrega Kurt cuando ve mi cara de asco "también la llama _pussy bandit_" susurra en mi oído. Creo que voy a vomitar. Solo la idea de mi pequeña Lucy con alguien me revuelve el estómago. Donde está la bolsa? "según las malas lenguas perdió su virginidad antes de los 15" Al diablo con la bolsa "con una mujer mayor…RAAACHEEL"

Traducción:

Panty Snatcher: ladrón de pantaletas jajaja

Por si no sabían, Naya le puso ese apodo a Dianna porque una de las bromas que hizo Dianna cuando andaban de Tour fue robarse las panties de todas chicas.

Pussy bandit: El bandido de coños.

Ese es un apodo que le dieron a Dianna un foro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicas muchas gracias por la bienvenida que le dieron al fic. Se agradece de verdad. Como los capítulos serán cortos serán más. Prefiero poner un capitulo corto para que así no tengan que esperar mucho por la actualización. Sé que algunas de ustedes quieren que sea más largo, estoy pensando escribir una parte de esta historia y después cuando termine o al menos actualice Mi Sapo Azul, continuar este fic. Se lo que quiero para el final de este fic y de alguna manera quedara la opción de continuarlo más adelante. **

**Ya saben lean y comenten. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica que tengan es bienvenida. **

**G!p Quinn**

**Not so Lucky **

"sigues enojado conmigo?" pregunto por enésima vez. Kurt solo me ignora. "lo siento de verdad" digo haciendo pucheros.

"estas segura que no lo grabaste?" pregunta Santana entre risas.

"no estas ayudando" la regano desde la parte trasera del auto. Kurt quien va sentado en el asiento del pasajero la mira molesto.

"si estuvieras en mi zapatos, no te haría tanta gracia" dice Kurt

"nunca me hubiera pasado" dice Santana segura "nunca me sentaría al lado de la enana"

"hey!"

"solo a ti se te ocurre sentarte al lado de ella. Déjate de la vomitada, la enana nunca cierra esa gran bocota. Eres un santo Kurt yo me hubiera tirado por la ventana"

"jaja" digo sarcásticamente "parece que ya se te olvido quien te limpiaba los mocos cuando llorabas por Britt"

"no sé de qué hablas Berry. Santana Diabla López nunca llora" dice con orgullo.

"entonces porque tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando te mudaste para LA" dice Kurt.

"mentiras" dice San.

"recuerdas como se aferraba a mi" le recuerdo a Kurt. Los dos nos reímos al recordar el ridículo que hizo Santana en el aeropuerto.

"Oye Hummel cuánto cuesta ese pantalón que Berry te vomito?" pregunta guiñándome el ojo a través del espejo retrovisor. Abro la boca para reclamarle el golpe bajo.

"Era un Armani que me costó un ojo de la cara" dice el exagerado de Kurt.

"que provoco semejante reacción? Recordaste las chichis flácidas del cara de niño estreñido" pregunta San con cara de repulsión.

"Santana tengo que recordarte que es mi hermano?" le dice Kurt.

"tienes que a ver estado desesperada para acostarte con el costal de papas" dice burlona.

"te recuerdo que tú también te acosté con el" le recuerdo aquellos años oscuros cuando nos peleábamos por Finn, el mariscal de la escuela.

"porque tenía miedo de salir del closet, además tiene las bubíes más grandes que muchas que conozco" dice volteando a mirar mi pecho. Me tapo indignada mis pechos.

"Santana" grita asustado Kurt "ojos al frente, no quiero morir"

"exagerados!" dice rodando los ojos.

"por favor, no hablemos de mi hermano" suplica Kurt. Ahora sabe lo incomoda que me sentí al hablar de Quinn.

"porque no te acompaño Britt?" Pregunto muerta de ganas de ver a mi segunda rubia favorita.

"está en la escuela, ayudando a Q" Se me olvidaba que Lucy es una cheerio como lo fue Britt. Aun me cuesta imaginar a mi introvertida Lucy con las porristas. Era tan tímida cuando no estaba conmigo se le pasaba leyendo.

"Rachel no me cree cuanto a crecido Quinn" dice Kurt

"Oh la pequeña oruga, me siento tan orgullosa de ella" dice limpiándose una lagrima no existente. "es toda una leyenda. Claro no es tan maravillosa como Britt y yo pero tiene su gracia. Con decirte que Sue la adora" Eso si es una asana. Sue Sylvester odio hasta su sombra. "tiene tanta o más suerte que tú con las chicas" dice guiñándome el ojo.

"pero tu como adulto responsable, deberías aconsejarla. Es una niña debería esperar antes de tener relaciones sentimentales, no se diga de las sexuales" le reclamo. No puede ser que nadie entienda que Lucy es un ser inocente que debe ser protegida.

"santana responsable?" dice Kurt riendo.

"Cierra la boca Lady Hummel" le dice San enojada "si soy responsable. Quien crees que le dio su primer caja de condones?" dice orgullosa.

"Santana Lopez!" digo con ganas de estrangularla.

"Rachel SUELTALA" grita Kurt jalando mis manos. Ok, no pude aguantarme las ganas. "me quieren matar par de maniáticas" grita estérico. Gracias a Barbra no había autos alrededor.

"cuál es tu problema enana? ¿Tarde temprano tenía que pasar?"

"Lucy tenía que esperar por lo menos hasta los 25" Cuando le dije de mis planes de llegar virgen al matrimonio Lucy me aseguró que ella también esperaría.

"pero si ni tu esperaste tanto y eso que andabas con Finn" dice San. Kurt tiene una cara de felicidad al ver que nos acercamos a su casa.

"pero ella es diferente" yo cometí el error de acostarme con la persona equivocada y no quiero que eso le pase a Lucy. Su primera vez debería ser con amor.

"por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con San. Si va a tomar ese paso que mejor que lo haga con responsabilidad. Recuerda lo que te paso?"

"gracias Kurt" digo rodando los ojos. Que buen amigo. Gracias por recordarme el susto que pase cuando pensé que estaba embarazada.

"aun no me has dicho quién fue el hijo de puta para arrancarle las pelotas" dice San.

"no importa San, ya paso" le aseguro. Ruego porque la verdad nunca salga a la luz. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Kurt y veo en sus ojos compresión.

"Chicos ya llegamos, no quieran pasar a saludar a mi papa y Carole?" pregunta Kurt cambiando el tema. Le sonrió agradecida mientras me bajo del BMW de Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogar dulce hogar. Pienso cuando al fin llego a mi casa. Santana me da las llaves para que abra. Mis padres tuvieron una reunión de última hora por eso no fueron por mí al aeropuerto.

"Gracias San" digo dándole un abrazo "segura que no quieres pasar?" pregunto antes de abrir la puerta.

"no gracia,s mi amor me espera" dice haciendo señas para que abra la puerta.

"ok. Te veo más tarde" por fin abro la puerta

"SORPRESA!" gritan mis padres y los Fabray.

"bienvenida hija" dice mi papa abrazándome fuertemente.

"mi turno, mi turno" grita mi papi emocionado. "mi bebe al fin esta en casa" dice besando mis mejillas. Oigo las risas burlonas de Santana y Samuel Fabray.

"bienvenida Rachel" dice Russell cuando al fin me despega de los brazos de mi papi. Lo abrazo fuertemente.

"no sabes la alegría que nos da verte" dice una Judy emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Se une a nuestro abrazo. La verdad es que si los he extrañado más de 2 años sin verlos.

"bolita" grita Sam y todos se unen al abrazo. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del calor de mi familia. Todos están aquí menos Lucy.

"Q tuvo práctica, ya sabes cómo es Sue no la dejo faltar" me dice Britt como si leyera mis pensamientos "pero está muy emocionada por verte" Me alegra escuchar eso porque en estos últimos años hemos estado alejadas. Deje que mi nueva vida nos separara, pero eso cambiara. Aunque no lo parezca la extrañe mucho. Ella es y será por siempre mi mejor amiga.

"Judes y yo vamos a preparar tu comida favorita" dice mi papi tomándome de mi brazo "porque no vas a arriba a descansar un poco"

"debe estar hambrienta" dice San "vació su desayuno en el pantalón Armani de Kurt" les informa riendo.

"en serio?" pregunta Sam "dame unos cinco" dice levantando la mano.

"te sientes bien hija?" pregunta mi papi preocupado.

"estoy bien, algo me cayó mal" digo restándole importancia. Mi papi hace oídos sordos.

"Leroy, la niña está enferma" le dice a mi pobre padre que viene con las maletas con Russell. "tienes que atenderla"

"si cariño" dice rodando los ojos "vamos corazón" me dice amoroso.

"pero te juro que estoy bien" digo haciendo pucheros que siempre funcionan con mis padres.

"no le lleves la contraria a tu padre, ya sabes cómo es"

"pero no es necesario" digo haciendo una rabieta.

"de tal palo tal estilla" dice sonriendo.

"no soy tan exagerada como el"

"eres más"

"papa"

"pero así te quiero" dice besando mi frente. Cedo porque sé que es una batalla que no ganare.

"no sé si sean ideas mías pero siento que me estas evitando" dice Sam con un puno de palomitas de maíz en la boca.

"de que hablas?" me hago la loca.

"Desde que me saludaste no has vuelto a cruzar palabra conmigo"

"extrañaba a tus papas"

"oye Rach" dice tomando mi brazo antes que abra el refrigerador "si hice algo que te molestara me lo dirías, verdad?" mira con esos ojos verdes que tanto me recuerdan a Quinn. Los de Quinn son avellana. A veces dependiendo de la luz se ven verdes como los de Sam.

"claro Samuel" digo soltándome de su agarre.

"siento que estas distante conmigo" Es que no soy como tú. No puedo simplemente borrar lo que paso. Es extraño nunca me sentí atraída por Sam. Sin embargo esa noche que pasamos juntos fue especial para mí por lo poco que recuerdo lo que sentí con él nunca lo he sentido con nadie. Tal vez Kurt tiene razón y es la familiaridad que me hizo sentir segura a su lado.

"son imaginaciones tuyas Sammy" digo jalándole los cachetes.

"aquí están" dice Judy entrando a la cocina. "Sam, hijo necesito un favor, ve por Quinnie la cena está casi lista" doy gracias por la interrupción.

"porque yo?" Se queja como niño chiquito "manda a Satan"

"Samuel" lo regana dándole un golpe con un trapo sucio.

"porque no la llamas" pregunta Sam.

"ya lo hice, no contesta el teléfono, ve por ella a la casa"

"ok, ok, todo Sam" ponemos los ojos en blanco al ver lo dramático que es, viven en la casa de al lado.

"yo puedo ir por Lucy" me ofrezco.

"no te molestes cariño" dice Judy.

"no es ninguna molestia, tengo muchas ganas de verla"

"estas segura Rachel? Estoy segura que a Sam no le molestara ir por su hermana"

"no te preocupes Judes" digo saliendo de la cocina "no es ningún problema"

"bueno pero no se tarden mucho porque creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda" dice moviendo la cabeza con dirección a la sala.

Oh,oh! Russ y mi papa está jugando _Dance Revolution _eso no puede acabar bien. Ese par son más competitivos que Santana y yo juntas. Peor aún Santana y Britt están jugando. Salgo corriendo, todavía después de que cierro la puerta puedo escuchar los gritos.

Por curiosidad miro hacia la ventana de Quinn que casualmente está a la par de la mía. Se ve luz desde aquí abajo lo cual significa que está en casa. Siento una sensación indescriptible. No la he visto en persona desde su cambio, solo fotos que los mellizos publicaban en redes sociales pero según Kurt; Quinn es de esas personas que se ven mejor en vivo y directo.

Abro la puerta de la casa la cual no tiene seguro. Pienso reganarla por ser tan descuida, nuestro barrio es seguro pero no está de más que cierre la puerta con seguro. Qué tal se mete un ladrón o un pervertido. Mientras subo las escaleras al segundo nivel donde está su cuarto escucho música. No pensé que a Lucy le gustara el hip hop. Parece que tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ella. Entre más me acerco más fuerte se escucha _Bang Bang _de Adriana Grande , JJ y Nicky. Le voy a jalar las orejas deja la puerta sin seguro y tiene la música a alto volumen.

"AHH!" grito cuando abro la puerta. Una rubia en ropa interior en medio de la cama. Estuve un par de años sin ver a mi Lucy pero no hay manera que esa rubia esquelética sea mi mejor amiga.

"Quien eres tú?" me grita, parándose sin cubrir sus miserias.

"no quien eres tú?" pregunto a la defensiva. Es una joven de la edad de Quinn y recuerdo como todos me platicaron que las chicas se le tiran a mi inocente amiga.

"largo" me grita

"Atrás" la amenazo, agarrando lo primero que está a la mano. La susodicha me miro como si estuviera loca. Entonces me doy cuenta que tengo en la mano unos boxers rojos. Muy probablemente de Quinn y muy probablemente sucios. En lugar de rendirme, me preparo para la pelea. Atrás zorra tengo unos calzoncillos sucios y no tengo miedo de usarlos.

"que sucede?" pregunta una voz ronca. Que hace mis rodillas temblar. Las dos volteamos hacia la voz y siento como esa imagen me roba la respiración.

Ahí está mi pequeña Lucy Quinn Fabray con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Su cabello rubio todavía tiene residuos de shampoo, gotas de agua corren por todo su cuerpo.

"Rachel?" me mira asombrada.

"Q baby" dice con voz melosa la exhibicionista.

"no te preocupes yo te protegeré" le digo a Lucy dispuesta a poner a esta loca es su lugar.

"quien es esta loca?" pregunta acercándose a Quinn.

"loca? no soy yo la que esta semi desnuda en la cama de Lucy" le recuerdo apuntándola con el bóxer.

"que tiene de malo que este en la cama de mi NOVIA" pone mucho énfasis en novia y no me gusta nada. Ni modo no quería usar los calzoncillos pero no me dejo otra salida.

"espera" Lucy toma mi brazo antes de que arroje los calzoncillos en la cara de esa descarada. Juro sentir una corriente eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo al contacto de su mano. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Oh Dios! Es verdad. Ahora que ha dejado la pubertad las facciones de su rostro son más detalladas. Como nunca me di cuenta de lo perfecto de la línea de su mandíbula parece esculpida. Por un momento veo en sus ojos la devoción con que siempre me miraba.

"ya terminaste de babear por mi novia?" pregunta la idiota haciendo que una Lucy sonrojada suelte mi brazo.

"Rachel, ella es mi novia Kitty Wilde" dice sin mirarme a los ojos mientras se acomoda la toalla. "Kitty ella es Rachel"

"que hace aquí?" le reclama

"pero tú no tienes novia?" digo un voz baja.

"si tengo, de hace varios meses" dice volteando a verme "lo sabrías si no te hubieras olvidado de mi" dice enojada. Uuch! Eso dolió. Sabía que existía la remota posibilidad que estuviera enojada. Pero no pensé que tanto, además ella tampoco me busco.

"es una de tus conquista?" oigo a la Kitty reclamarle.

"no" niega Quinn

"me estas engañando Q?" grita poniéndose los pantalones.

"Claro que no"

"no soy una tonta"

"vas a empezar con lo mismo?" le pregunta Lucy enojada.

"que hace aquí?" le pregunta. Me siento tan incómoda escuchándolas pelear. Ahora menos me va a perdonar le cause problemas con la novia.

"no lo sé" dice moviendo los brazos

"crees que soy tonta?" le pregunta. Ganas no me faltan de decirle que sí. A leguas se nota que no conoce a Lucy, ella no es de las que engañan. Abro la boca para aclarar la situación.

"no lo sé tú dime" dice Quinn en un tono que nunca le había escuchado. Sonó como Santana en sus días de HBIC. "que hacías tu aquí? Te dije que no podía verte"

"quería sorprenderte y la sorprendida fui yo" dice quejándose como si fuera la víctima.

"te dije que no podíamos salir. Tengo una cena con mis papas"

"entonces que hace el _troll _en tu cuarto" H d P! Me llamo_ troll_. Me subo las mangas lista para romperle la cara.

"no metas a Rachel en esto" le dice Quinn levantando una perfectamente esculturada ceja. Ahora entiendo porque Kurt dice que las fotos no le hacen justicia. El aire de confidencia y autoridad con el que Lucy se mueve la hace _super hot_.

"porque la defiendes?" mejor pregunta sería porque anda contigo _bitch. _

"es solo mi vecina" dice Quinn apuñalándome el corazón.

Pao Vargas: gracias por siempre leer y comentar mis fics. Love you girl!

Sobre el apodo de Dianna. watch?v=rai-tfm2UlE

Es una entrevista cuando salió la movie. El reportero hizo buenas preguntas, es el mismo que pregunto quién ere el más coqueto (a) del grupo. Recuerdan cuando Dianna fue elegida la más coqueta y dijo que ni cuenta se daba que coqueteaba, que solo quería abrazos porque extrañaba su familia.

0:21 Naya la llama panty snatcher y se ríe. Después explica que en un momento de locura Di hizo una redada de pantaletas. Se llevó las pantaletas de todas.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por su apoyo chicas! Una corta actualización como regalo de navidad. Jaja

Algunas de ustedes están molestas por lo de "samchel". En este capítulo que aclararan unas cosas. Les he dado unas pequeñas pistas sobre la identidad de la persona que se acostó con Rachel. Más adelante entenderán por que no revelo la identidad de la persona. Es parte importante de la historia. Vamos a ver quién adivina lo que paso.

Lean y comenten

G!P Quinn

Glee y personajes no me pertenecen

Que pasen una **FELIZ NAVIDAD**!

P.D: no habrá actualización hasta el lunes.

**Un Poco de Suerte**

Como puedo salgo de cuarto de Lucy. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Me dolió mucho como le restó importancia a nuestra amistad. Como pase de ser su estrella a solo ser la vecina. Entiendo que este molesta pero que se refiera mí como la vecina, cala y todo por la güera esa. Le dio más importancia a esa zorra que conoce hace unos meses que a mí que la conozco de toda la vida. Pues si la prefiere a ella no me importa, murmuro mientras cierro la puerta con fuerza. Odio esta nueva versión de Quinn. Me doy cuenta que en mi prisa por salir me traje conmigo sus calzoncillos. Los aviento al suelo con coraje. Los pateo y piso imaginándome que es la cabeza de la Kitty esa.

"wow! Tanta violencia" dice Sam mientras me mira hacer el ridículo. "sabes no es su culpa de que huelan tan mal" dice acercándose con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. "estas bien?"

"si"

"segura?" toca mis mejillas con las puntas de sus dedos, inmediatamente doy un paso atrás.

"no es nada Sam" aseguro limpiando mis mejillas.

"te hizo alguna grosería" dice mirando hacia su casa. "no quiero defenderla pero Quinn ha tenido muchas presiones, aplicar para la universidad, el coro, el concurso de porrista que ya es unos días y a eso súmale la sangrona de su novia" dice arrugando la cara. Sonrió al ver que a Sam tampoco le cae bien Kitty. "no entiendo que hace mi hermanita con ella" dice pensativo.

"en el corazón no se manda"

"si Quinn siguiera su corazón, créeme que no estaría con Kitty" dice mirando con una sonrisa, como si supiera un secreto que yo no sé.

"el hecho es que esta con ella. Todavía no se matan?" pregunto cambiando de tema.

"para eso venia, las cosas se están calentando"

"me lo imagina pero si apenas han pasado unos minutos" digo sorprendida.

"Santana llamo a tu papa tramposo" Tenía que ser San. "no quiere aceptar que perdió contra tu papa tres veces seguidas. Dice que ella y Britt tenían que ser equipo y no ponerla con un viejo sin ritmo como mi papa" San no aprende. "Hey!" dice deteniendo mi mano antes de entrar a mi casa "por qué no vamos a caminar?"

"y perderme la guerra de almohadazos?"

"no se tu pero yo no me quiero meter esta vez, mira que insultar a Leroy y a mi papa en la misma noche"

"algo que solo San puede hacer"

"entonces me acompañas?" me pregunta nervioso. Ok, ya es tiempo de mover la página. No puede dejar que un error del pasado me siga separando de la gente que quiero. Entrelazo mi brazo con el de él. Caminamos unos minutos en silencio. Sam nunca me presiona para que hable.

"como vas con Mercedes?" pregunto después de unos minutos.

"bien, vamos bien, estamos más enamorados que nunca" dice con una sonrisa. Me da alegría que por fin hayan arreglados sus problemas. Han andado y cortado desde que empezamos el instituto. "le va a dar gusto verte mañana" Ya se me había olvidado que nos reuniremos mañana en el coro.

"no tanto cuando le vuelva a ganar" lo molesto empujándolo con la cadera.

"podrían dejar su competencia de divas por un día?" niego con la cabeza "al menos lo intente" dice encogiendo los hombros. Caminamos otro rato en silencio.

"me gusta esto" dice apuntando a los dos "que pasemos tiempo como antes sin que te escondas de mi"

"Sam, lo que pasa es que…"

"ya no me importa que te alejo, lo único que quiero es mi amiga devuelta" dice parándose y mirándome a los ojos. "por favor?"

"Sam…no sé qué decirte…es incómodo después de lo que paso entre nosotros" el me mira confundido "la fiesta cuando ganamos nacionales" le recuerdo cuando veo que me sigue confundido.

"que paso?"

"por favor Sam, no me hagas decirlo" mira expectante "tú y yo" digo moviendo las manos. El sigue sin comprender de lo que hablo o haciéndose el tonto. "tú y yo tuvimos relaciones" lo digo rápidamente.

"de que hablas Rach? tu yo nunca hemos tenido sexo" dice después de que recobra el habla.

"Sam, estábamos tomados y es normal que no lo recuerdes, yo casi no recuerdo nada"

"Rachel, yo nunca he tenido relaciones" me asegura. Pobre Sam, suena tan sincero. Tal vez el bloqueo los recuerdos y yo que pensé que no mencionaba el incidente porque era un caballero.

"Sam, no pasa nada no tiene sentido hablar del pasado" digo tomándolo de los hombros para que me mire.

"no Rachel, tu escúchame" dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos "yo nunca me acostado contigo.."

"Sam"

"ni con nadie. Yo soy virgen" su cara se pone roja como un tomate "Cedes quiere esperar hasta que nos casemos y yo la amo lo suficiente para esperar"

"pero ese día de la fiesta, Kurt dijo que me vio subir contigo"

"si porque ya estabas tomada después de tu pleito con Finn. Te lleve al cuarto de huéspedes para que descansaras"

"pero?"

"crees que yo me aprovecharía de ti?" pregunta dolido "tú eres como mi hermana"

"pero si tú estabas tomado"

"no tome una gota de alcohol, por eso mismo a mí me toco llevarme a Finn a su casa y pase el resto de la noche con él porque anda como loco. Te lo juro Rachel, tu y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones" en sus ojos verdes veo solo sinceridad. Pero si no me acosté con Sam esa noche, con quién diablos lo hice?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cena transcurre sin ningún problema. Me siento más ligera y libre de culpa ahora que sé que no me acosté con Sam. Aunque tengo curiosidad de saber con quién pase esa noche. Sin embargo no dejara que esa duda me evite disfrutar de mi familia. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a mis seres queridos hablando sin parar. Todos se la están pasando muy bien, todo pero una persona. Lucy ha estado muy callada, hablando solo cuando alguien le pregunta algo. Me ha evitado durante la cena, sentándose lo más alejada de mí. Todos parecían sorprendidos de que no se sentara en su lugar de siempre al lado mío, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Por un momento me sentí triste de pensar que no estaba contenta de estar aquí por mi culpa. Pero la chache varias veces sonriendo tímidamente. Sé que está enojada conmigo porque piensa que la abandone pero tengo fe que eso cambie pronto. Pienso recuperar su amistad a cualquier precio. Le voy a demostrar lo mucho que me importa. Mis esperanzas crecen mucho más cuando la sorprendo observándome. Se sonroja y le sonrió. Por unos segundos sus labios dibujan una sonrisa tímida. Segundos después se da cuenta de su comportamiento y niega con la cabeza, cuando me vuelve a mirar tiene el ceño fruncido. Hago un puchero y sus facciones se endurecen mas. Se levanta de la mesa y se ofrece a lavar los platos. Sam discretamente me patea debajo de la mesa y me hace señas. Me levanto rápidamente y me ofrezco a ayudar a Lucy. Todos parecen aliviados de no tener que lavar platos; la única que me da pelea es Judy pero después de asegurarle que no me molesta ayudar cede. Durante todo este tiempo Quinn enjabona los platos, ignorándome. Me paro al lado suyo y automáticamente empiezo a quitar el jabón a los platos. La nostalgia me invade al recordar el millón de veces que hemos estado en este mismo lugar.

"porque estas con ella?" le pregunto mientras enjabona los platos. "no te merece" le digo cuando no me contesta "es una pesada"

"no la conoces" me responde pasándome el plato para que lo enjuague.

"por lo poco que vi…"

"no quiero hablar de Kitty contigo" me dice parando su tarea por unos segundos.

"porque sabes que tengo razón. El hecho de que no confía en ti me confirma que no te conoce" digo mirando su perfil. Cada vez que la veo se ve más guapa.

"y tu si?" dice enojada

"yo te conozco mejor que nadie" le recuerdo mientras miro como talla con fuerza los platos.

"te fuiste 3 años, de verdad crees que no he cambiado?" dice aventando la esponja.

"no puedes haber cambiado tanto, sé que mi Lucy.."

"cambie Rachel, ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no soy tu perro faldero" dice secándose la manos con una toalla. "no me crees?" me pregunta elevando esa mendiga ceja. "no quieres saber cuánto cambie?" me pregunta avanzando de forma seductora hacia mí. Doy un paso hacia atrás. Se para frente a mí atrapándome entre el fregadero y ella. Las piernas me flaquean, esta tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir su aliento fresco en mi cara. "no quieres saber cuándo crecí" me susurra en el oído. Toma mi mano y suavemente roza su entrepierna con ella. Mi corazón late como burro sin mecate al sentir la firmeza de su erección.

"pero para ti solo soy la pequeña Lucy, no?" dice separándose de mi "es una lástima" dice guiñándome el ojo antes de dejarme sola.

Apoyo las manos en el fregadero para sostenerme. Que paso aquí? Realmente la dulce y adorable Lucy trato de seducirme? Y lo más importante porque me afecto tanto?


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon, perdón, por la tardanza. No les pude actualizar antes porque mi compu tiene un problema. Cada vez que quiero usar Word, me sale con que el programa no responde. Se bloquea todo, no me deja ni abrir mis documentos o crear uno nuevo. Hoy, tuve la suerte que no me dio ese problema. No estoy segura que este capítulo me haya salido como tenía en mente pero no sé si mañana me vaya a salir con la misma cosa. De casualidad, alguien sabe cómo arreglarlo? Si pueden ayudarme se los agradeceré mucho.

Aunque tarde FELIZ año NUEVO!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Como siempre lean y comenten.

G!P Quinn.

**Un poco más de Suerte**

"si no fue Sam entonces quién?" pregunta Kurt atreves del teléfono.

"por eso te llame, para que me ayudaras"

"y no recuerdas nada?" me pregunta escéptico.

"ciertas imagines vienen a mi mente pero son borrosas y no sé si sean recuerdos o imágenes que mi subconsciente crea"

"no será que por alguna razón estas bloqueando esos recuerdos" me dice Kurt.

"ya no sé qué pensar" digo acostándome en mi cama.

"ok, repasemos, estuvo esa noche en la fiesta lo que significa que es más o menos de nuestra edad, ojos verdes, cabello rubio..."

"Quinn" susurro. "está enojada conmigo" tomo la fotografía enmarcada que tengo en la mesita de noche.

"por Dios Rachel casi me das un infarto" me reclama mi amigo.

"umm?" digo distraída, delineando la hermosa cara de Quinn.

"Me estas escuchando?" Pregunta mi amigo frustrado.

"piensa que la abandone" digo triste.

"Rachel me va dar algo" dice el exagerado de Kurt. "no estoy exagerando, estábamos hablando de con quién te acostaste y después saltas a hablar de Quinn; por un momento pensé que te habías tirado a Quinn"

"ESTAS LOCO! COMO SE TE ACURRE?!" me levanto de un salto de la cama. Como puede pensar eso. Camino como león enjaulado en mi cuarto. Lucy es como mi hermanita. Jamás la vería como mujer. No importa que ahora se vea más hermosa que nunca y que tenga unos labios ….no, no, no, no puedo pensar así. La abstinencia me está volviendo loca.

"fue tu culpa, tú y esa manía que tienes de cambiar de tema de repente"

"tú y tu mente morbosa" le reclamo.

"créeme lo último que necesito imaginarme es a ti y a Quinn teniendo sexo , EW!"

"no exageres" tan poco seria tan malo. Quinn es hermosa y sexy y yo no me quedo atrás. Sería la fantasía de cualquier chico obvio no la de Kurt.

"pensando bien, harían una bonita pareja"

"Kurt como dices esas cosas. Te he dicho un millón de veces que es mi amiga"

"y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que Quinn está enamorada de ti" otra vez con el mismo cuento. Kurt no puede entender la conexión que tengo con Lucy.

"no quiere ni hablar conmigo?"

"si estuviera en sus zapatos tampoco te hablaría"

"gracias amigo" digo con sarcasmo.

"Rachel entiéndela, no puedes salir de su vida sin explicaciones y de repente volver y esperar que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Tu misma lo dijiste eras su mejor amiga"

Ouch! Siento un dolor en el pecho al imaginarme el dolor que puede haberle causado

"sé que la lastime pero no fue mi intención." Digo con un nudo en la garganta.

"te dije cientos de veces que era absurdo que te alejaras de los Fabray" me recuerda mi amigo. Siempre supe que tenía razón pero me daba mucho miedo que Lucy se decepcionara de mí. Qué pensaría de mi si sabía que me acosté con Sam? no me lo perdonaría. Y ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue en vano. Nunca hubo nada entre Sam y yo. Me atormente en vano.

"Y qué piensas hacer?" me pregunta Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"no se"

"eres Rachel Berry, tu siempre tienes un plan" dice animándome.

Tiene razón, yo, Rachel Barbara Berry, siempre consigo lo quiero, y quiero a Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Quiero decir, quiero la amistad de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"Hola Lucy" saludo nerviosamente cuando me abre la puerta. Mi sonrisa brillante se desvanece cuando no me contesta. solo me mira cruzando los brazos.

"mis hermanos no están?" Contesta al fin.

"vine a verte a ti, mira lo que te traje" le digo extendiendo los brazos para mostrarle el plato de galletas que le hice. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta sin decir una palabra. "Lucy…sé que estas enojada y tienes toda la razón" digo rápidamente cuando arca esa sexy ceja. "estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas "

"la gran Rachel Berry viene a pedirme disculpas?" pregunta con sarcasmo.

"tu significas mucho para mí y no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo" digo después de respirar profundamente.

"sabes si quiera porque estoy enojada?" dice relajando los brazos.

"porque piensas que me olvide de ti pero no fue así te lo juro. Solo que deje que la escuela y mi nueva vida me consumieran….."

"crees que estoy enojada porque fuiste a NY a cumplir tu sueño?" me mira decepcionada.

"no…si…no.." digo nerviosa. Solo sacude la cabeza tristemente y me cierra la puerta en la cara.

"hola Lu…Quinn" me corrijo cuando recuerdo que Lucy exigió que la llamen Quinn en lugar de Lucy. "como estas esta hermosa mañana?" le pregunto trotando al lado de ella. Quinn finge no verme y acelera el paso. Me quedo paralizada por unos segundos por el shock de su actitud. No me afecta nada el que ande en unos leggings negros que moldean perfectamente su cuerpo. Ese trasero es un peligro para la sociedad. Debería venir con una señal de advertencia.

"hola Rachel" me saluda alegremente Britt sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Que tanto miras Enana que te tiene tan embobada?" me pregunta Santana casi gritando. Escucho la risa de Lucy quien al escuchar la voz de su hermana se detuvo.

"nada" digo rápidamente. Siento mi cara enrojecerse.

"pero si hasta tienes baba" dice señalando mi boca. "viste algo que te gusto?" me pregunta con picardía.

"estas loca San, madrugar te hizo daño" digo empezando a trotar.

"conozco esa cara, no te hagas la tonta, mejor dime donde esta ricura que te puso así?" pregunta mirando nuestro alrededor. Solo hay dos personas corriendo a estas horas de la mañana. Un joven regordete que corre en sentido contrario y una morena que corre unos metros delante de nosotras, por lo que alcanzo a ver, tiene buen cuerpo.

"dinos Rachie" dice Quinn con una sonrisa de lado. Siento que hasta las orejas me arden. Se habrá dado cuenta que estaba admirando su retaguardia? Ojala que no. No voy a poder mirarla a los ojos.

"déjenla en paz" las medio regana Britt, quien trota al lado de su hermana.

"obedece Sanny" digo en tono de burla.

"Enano pervertido, no piensas decirnos a quien te estabas comiendo con los ojos" sigue molestándome. Miro de reojo a las hermanas Fabray y veo a Britt sonreír abiertamente mientras Quinn se muerde los labios. Como es que algo tan simple lo hace sensual? "no sabía que ahora te gustaban con unos kilitos de más" dice Santana apuntando al joven con la cabeza.

"cállate"

"ah! veías esa mami?" pregunta con su rostro iluminado admirando a la morena, que en ese preciso momento se detuvo a hacer estiramientos de calentamiento. "oye Britt, no es esa la mama de Ryder?"

"si!" responde alegre "vamos a saludarla" corre más rápido.

"jaja" se ríe "no sabía que te gustaban grandes. Wanky!" dice antes de salir corriendo detrás de su novia.

"entonces si te gustan _grandes_?" me pregunta Lucy con voz ronca. Por una extraña razón mi mente me transporta a la noche cuando Quinn tomo mi mano y la puso su entrepierna. Creo que si me gustan _grandes_. Me sonrojo aún más cuando me doy cuenta de que se trata de Quinn, mi casi hermanita. Niego rápidamente con la cabeza para deshacerme de mis malos pensamientos.

"no?" pregunta arcando la ceja " pues a mí" me mira de pies a cabeza, poniéndome nerviosa "me encanta las mujeres mayores" dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos verdes….

"ouch" grito cuando caigo en el duro asfalto. Quinn corre a mi auxilio.

"estas bien?" pregunta preocupada.

"si, gracias" me ayuda a levantarme.

"estas segura?" pregunta examinado los raspones en mis rodillas.

"no fue nada" le aseguro.

"Como que nada, mira como estas, vamos a casa para que te cure" dice con el ceño fruncido.

"en serio Lucy no es nada, mira puedo caminar" digo evitando una mueca de dolor.

"pero…"

"pero que paso?" pregunta Britt.

"Rach tropezó y no quiere regresar para que la cure" le informa Quinn.

"no es nada" insisto.

"creo que si necesitas desinfectar la herida" dice Brittany. "San me voy con Rachel a casa y tú sigues con Q"

"que no es nada" insisto otra vez. Pero mis palabras no son escuchadas ya que las hermanas Fabray discuten quien me tiene que acompañar de regreso.

"tu sigue con San" le dice Quinn tomando mi brazo.

"Quinn, tú tienes que entrenar, yo puedo llevarla" dice Britt.

"no me importa"

"Quinn el concurso es en unos días" insiste Britt.

"de verdad que estoy bien" insisto.

"ya dejen de hacer tanto drama ni que la enana se fuera a desangrar" dice Santana rodando los ojos "Vamos Berry, yo te llevo" me separa de Lucy y siento como algo me faltara. Lucy hace un gesto de desaprobación. "no me mires así _panty snatcher _"le advierte "vete antes de que provoques otro accidente" dice San, haciéndonos sonrojar a las dos. Britt nos mira a las tres con cara de confundida. Hablo antes de que nos cuestione.

"es mejor que me vaya con San"

"pero Rach"

"estaré bien Quinn. Tu sigue con Britt" asiente agachando la cabeza "gracias por preocuparte" digo apretándole la mano. Pequeñas chispas recorren mi cuerpo cuando toco su piel. Por primera vez desde que regrese Quinn me sonríe sinceramente. Mi corazón se acelera sin razón.

"ya,ya déjense de cursilerías" dice San golpeando nuestras manos para que nos separemos. "ándale Romeo sigue con tu rutina" le ordena a su cunada.

"no le hagan caso, ya saben cómo se pone en las mañanas, paso más tarde a tu casa, ok" me dice Britt abrazándome. Solo asiento con la cabeza. Que pensara Britt del comentario que hizo su mal humorada novia?

Para malestar de San, Britt se despide de ella con solo un piquito. "Vamos Quinnie" dice empujando a su hermana menor.

"Como que la oruga estaba muy preocupada por ti" observa mi morena amiga.

"tú crees?" me hago la que no sé.

"actuó como si te estuvieras muriendo"

Si Lucy estaba preocupada por mí, eso significa que le importo.

"por una extraña razón ella te quiere mucho" dice Santana.

Me quiere! Me quiere! Eso quiere decir que me va a perdonar y volveremos hacer las mejores amigas. Mi corazón se llena de felicidad. Abrazo efusivamente a San y le beso la mejilla. Estoy tan contenta que le perdono el gesto de asco que me hace.

"gracias San"

"que piche drogas te estas metiendo?" me pregunta seriamente. Solo sonrió más al ver su cara confundida.

A pesar del malestar que me provocan los raspones, camino felizmente, con la sonrisa de Quinn en mente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Hice lo que un guest me recomendó y hasta ahora no me está dando problemas, yey! Otra corta actualización. Espero y les guste. No se sienten tristes de pensar que esta fue la última vez que vimos a Quinn Fabray en la seria y peor aún Ryan desperdicio sus últimos minutos en TV. Que tenía que hacer Quinn con Tina y Becky? Nada en contra de estos personajes, es más me encanto que su ultimo dueto haya sido con Jenna, quien es su mejor amiga. Pero no venía con la historia de Quinn. Rachel formo una parte muy importante en la vida de Quinn en las primeras temporadas de Glee. No pueden nada más ignorarlo. Ya sé que un romance Faberry era imposible pero al menos una amistad. Y que paso con Beth. Mi final feliz para Quinn era Quinn con Beth. Que Shelby se diera cuenta cuanto cambio y le diera otra oportunidad para ver a Beth. Pero ya ni llorar es bueno.

G!p Quinn

Lean y comenten.

**Not so Lucky**

Han pasado unos días desde el día que salimos a correr, pensé que Lucy ya me había perdonado pero me equivoque. Me ha estado evitando y los pocas veces que logro estar en el mismo lugar que ella me ha tratado con indiferencia. No puedo negar que me duele, estar tan cerca y lejos a la misma vez. Debo aceptar que mi vida no es la misma sin Quinn. Me hace falta, mucha falta, antes no me permitía extrañarla porque sentía que no me merecía su cariño. El saber que no pasó nada con Sam lo cambia todo.

Camino con determinación por los pasillos de McKinley con dirección al coro. Había pospuesto venir por Finn, quien ahora es el encargado de Nuevas Direcciones. A Schuester se le ocurrió la gran idea de dejar a Finn en su lugar cuando se transfirió a otra escuela. Desde entonces el coro no es lo mismo, claro está que además les hace falta mi gran talento.

Fue una grata sorpresa saber que Lucy es parte del coro, me siento avergonzada de haberme perdido sus presentaciones. Aunque Britt dice que Nuevas, Nuevas Direcciones no paso de regionales. Debió haber sido importante para Quinn, y mi obligación como mejor amiga era estar con ella. Ella siempre me apoyo, era mi fan número uno y como le pague. Soy una idiota, me aleje de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y todo por un estúpido error. No me la merezco pero soy una egoísta y la quiero de vuelta en mi vida. Si me perdona no le volveré a fallar.

Me detengo enfrente de la vitrina de trofeos. Ahí está, uno de los trofeos más grandes y a lado esta nuestra foto. Me lleno de orgullo recordar que ganamos nacionales. Pasamos de ser los bichos raros a ser los campeones. De tirarnos granizados nos daban felicitaciones. Suspiro al recordar tantas cosas que pase con mis amigos, peleamos, bailamos, cantamos, nos enamoramos, todo en el coro; ante las narices de señor Schue, que nunca sabía qué hacer con nosotros. Sonrió al recordar que pasamos más tiempo dándonos serenatas los unos a los otros que practicando para los concursos. Si no fuera por mi disciplina y dedicación no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos y pensar que un principio mis compañeros me odiaban por eso. Sacudo la cabeza no es momento de pensar en el pasado.

Otra foto llama mi atención, una de las porristas. Ya se imaginaran quien está en ella, no? Pues sí, se trata de Lucy quien lucehermosa en su uniforme. Está en el centro de la foto con una media sonrisa. Su postura grita confidencia. Si tenía dudas sobre mi sexualidad han quedado aclaradas. A pesar de estar rodeada de otras chicas bellas, hay algo en ella que llama mi atención. Es como si las demás no existieran, solo ella. Solo ella y esa mirada arrebatadora. Solo ella y ese cuerpo espectacular. Wow! es bella de los pies a la cabeza. Mis ojos vuelven a recorrer su cuerpo y descubro un brazo pálido alrededor de su cintura. Subo la mirada para saber a quién le pertenece ese brazo. Quien se siente con el derecho de abrazarla así? Claro, tenía que ser la gata esa. Tiene una sonrisa como la del guasón en la cara. Parece estar presumiéndole al mundo sus dos trofeos. UGH! La odio y odio que trate a Lucy como si fuera de su propiedad. Si, sé que no la conozco pero he escuchado lo suficiente para saber que no le conviene a mi amiga; hasta sus hermanos están de acuerdo conmigo. Cuentan ansiosamente los días para que Quinn se gradúe y se aleje de ella. Ugh! No puedo seguir mirando a la cosa esa pegada a mi Lucy. Con indignación me doy la media vuelta y retomo mi camino. Avanzo con pasos agigantados, no sé porque tengo unas ganas enormes de golpear a alguien. Nunca me había pasado esto, será mi instinto protector? Sí, eso es, verdad?!

Tengo varios minutos antes de que empiece la sesión, lo cual me da tiempo para pensar si es buena idea o no dedicarle una canción a Quinn. Ella odia las serenatas, me lo decía una y otra vez cuando me veía practicar una canción para mi entonces novio Finn. Decía con cara de asco que era cursi y anticuado. Habrá cambiado de opinión?

Mientras me acerco al salón, puedo escuchar los acordes de una guitarra y una dulce voz cantando. Parece que alguien más tuvo la misma idea que yo. La voz me es descocida. Nunca la había escuchado antes. La persona misteriosa canta bien pero está lejos de cantar como yo, San o Mercedes. La persona misteriosa desafina y la guitarra para. Escucho unas voces pero no puedo entender lo que dicen. Ni siquiera después de que pego la oreja en la puerta. Unos segundos de silencio y después la guitarra vuelve a sonar. Esta vez la voz que escucho me es conocida, muy conocida.

Now I'll be bold

As well as strong

And use my head alongside

my heart

Su voz suena dulce como la miel como siempre pero un poco más ronca.

So tame my flesh

And fix my eyes

A tethered mind freed from the lies

Me alegra que confíe más en sí misma. Antes no le gustaba cantar, decía que no tenía la voz para hacerlo, que la estrella era yo. Las pocas veces que lograba que cantara conmigo, se ponía toda roja y su voz le temblaba haciendo que le salieran gallos. Pero no siempre fue así cuando éramos pequeñas le encantaba ser mi pareja de canto. Creo que sus inseguridades aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que entre al coro y conocí a Finn.

And I'll kneel down

Wait for now

And I'll kneel down

Know my ground

Me paro de puntillas para asomarme por la pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta y veo a Quinn sentada en medio del salón, perdida en la música. Sus manos expertas se mueven en su guitarra negra. Otra cosa más que no sabía de ella. Sabía que tocaba el piano, es más aprendió a tocarlo para poder ayudarme a ensañar, pero desconocía que ahora tocaba la guitarra.

Cause I'll wait I'll wait for you

And I'll wait I'll wait for you

And I'll wait I'll wait for you

Mi corazón se me encoje al escucharla cantar con tanta emoción. La canción termina, me aliso la falda y abro la puerta para felicitarla.

"Quinn eso fue excelente" alguien más chilla al mismo tiempo que yo.

"Rachel?!"Quinn me mira sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos, como si la hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa.

"no cantas tan mal las rancheras Fabray" digo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"eres la mejor" chilla una morena de más o menos su edad "eras tan talentosa" dice antes de arrojar sus brazos al cuello de Lucy haciendo tambalear.

"tú lo dices porque eres mi amiga" le contesta sonrojada.

"cada día mejoras más y más" dice con sus manos acariciando el brazo de MI RUBIA.

"no exageres Mar" dice tratando de despegarse del pulpo que tiene encima.

"pero si es la verdad" dice mirándola con sus estúpidos ojos azules.

"no engrandezcas más su ego" interrumpo recargándome en el piano. Consciente de que mi ya corta falda se achica aún más. Lucy también se da cuenta porque siento su mirada recorrer mis piernas. Cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Te cache Fabray! Le doy un poco de su propia medicina y le guiño el ojo. Me muerdo los labios para no reírme cuando la veo tragar saliva. Se sienta en una de las sillas del frente con su guitarra en su regazo.

"muchas gracias por ayudarme a ensañar" dice la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mira que confianzuda nos salió.

"de nada Mar, sabes que cuentas conmigo" le responde evitando mi mirada. La tal Mar se sienta al lado de ella.

"eres la mejor amiga del mundo" afirma abrazando su brazo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

"en eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo" digo sentándome al otro lado de Lucy y apoyando mi mano en su pierna. La siento ponerse tensa. "Quinn es la persona más especial que puedas conocer" agrego acariciando su pierna. "Tienes mucha suerte de ser su amiga"

"en serio?" me pregunta arqueando la ceja "porque algunas personas que conozco parezco no importarles tanto" finaliza parando los movimientos de mi mano.

"porque ciertas personas son muy estúpidas por no valorarte y te aseguro que se sienten fatal por haberte herido" me zafo del agarre de su mano. Lo sentirá ella también? Esa electricidad cada nuestros cuerpos rozan.

"no lo creo" me dice apretando la quijada. Por Dios! No hagas eso, quiero gritarle. Tiene la mandíbula más perfecta del mundo. Que ganas de recorrerla con mis labios.

"estoy segura que se sienten fatal y darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad" digo con toda sinceridad mirando directamente sus ojos color avellana.

"pero si te lastiman una vez lo pueden hacer otras veces" dice la entrometida ojiazul. Que ganas de tener rayos laser en los ojos para eliminarla.

"cualquiera puede cometer errores, es de sabios arrepentirse, lo importante es no cometerlos otra vez, Mar….?" Le digo a la metiche.

"Marley Rose" dice extendiendo la mano. Quisiera quebrársela pero estoy casi segura que a Quinn, no le agradara que lastime a su amiga. Todo sea por ganarme su perdón.

"Rachel Berry" me presento con orgullo.

"Rachel Berry?!" me pregunta entusiasmada, llevándose la mano a la boca "no puedo creerlo, he escuchado mucho de ti!" parece que esta chica no es tan mala como pensaba.

"ah si?" pregunto mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa "cosas buenas me imagino?"

"Por supuesto! Que eras la mejor cantante de todo Lima" de todo Lima? Miro a la rubia incrédula, solo piensa que soy la mejor cantante de todo Lima. Pero si Lima ni es tan grande. Me siento ofendida, que paso a eso de que era la estrella más brillante del firmamento?

"Que eras un poco rara pero buena gente, claro ignorando tus arranques de diva y tu verborrea y tu obsesión por el orden y tu egoísmo" agrega Marley, veo a Quinn ahogar su risa cuando ve mi cara ofendida.

"por lo que me dices me esa persona me debe querer mucho" digo con sarcasmo.

"tu más grande fan" me responde Lucy riéndose al fin.

"prefiero no tener fans" la regano dándole una palmada en la pierna. Quiero enojarme con ella pero no puedo, su risa me contagia.

"a poco…..no…es…lo más romántico….que has escuchado" dice entre risas.

"creo que estoy enamorada" digo riéndome.

"no sean malas, Finn es un buen chico" otra vez Marley nos interrumpe.

"Finn?" pregunto confundida. Qué diablos tiene que ver mi ex aquí.

"si Finn, tu alma gemela" dice Lucy rodando los ojos. Sigo sin entender. "se la pasa recordando lo mucho que lo quisiste y que casi te casas con el" QUE?! El idiota se atrevió a contarles que me propuso matrimonio?

"hacían bonita pareja" cállate Marley o te doy un puñetazo.

"no cometí ese error" le digo a Quinn.

"obvio" dice como indiferencia. Finn me propuso matrimonio cuando estábamos a punto de graduarnos, era su condición para perdonar mi _infidelidad_. Aunque trate de ocultarlo, sé que Quinn está molesta porque no le platique. "afortunadamente Finn es un héroe y te dejo en libertad"

"que quieres decir?" le pregunto.

"que si santo Finn no tu hubiera dejado, ahora serias la señora de Hudson" puedo sentir su enojo en sus palabras.

El sonido de un celular nos interrumpe, Marley se disculpa y sale del salón.

"eso no es verdad! Le dije que no, yo termine con el"

"si como no"

"te lo juro, porque habría de mentirte? Nunca te he mentido" le ruego para que me crea.

"I'll wait for you" me dice y la miro confundida "es el nombre de la canción que ensayaba con

Marley" OK…y….espero para que continúe "te voy a esperar, no te suena conocida esa promesa" me pregunta acercándose a mí. Niego con la cabeza, me mira con tristeza. "me lo imaginaba" toma su guitarra del suelo y se levanta.

"yo nunca le prometí a Finn que lo esperaría" le grito desesperada para detenerla.

"te creo" me dice de espaldas.

"Lucy, por favor dame una oportunidad, quiero ser tu amiga" le suplico.

"pues yo no" me responde antes de salir del salón.

Me siento derrotada en la silla. Cada vez que siento que avanzo un poco, en realidad doy pasos para atrás. Porque todo es tan complicado? Porque se me complican las cosas? Y para colmo ya no estoy segura si quiero recuperar su amistad…. o si quiero algo más.

La canción es de Mumford and Sons. Sale en la película el libro de la vida. Se las recomiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza pero sigo teniendo el mismo problema con Word. Espero y les guste el capítulo.

Lean y comenten.

G!P Quinn

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 6

"Chicos hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial" dice Finn vestido con un suéter muy parecido a los que usaba el maestro Schue.

"Gracias Finnepto" contesta Santana con una sonrisa.

"no habla de ti Santana, me refería a Rachel, gracias por venir" me dice mirándome con su típica sonrisa de lado. Le doy las gracias y su cara se ilumina.

"ni te hagas ilusiones, esas pulgas ya no brincan en tu petate" dice San y puedo escuchar la risa de Lucy cuando Finn pone su cara de confundido.

"ok" dice Kurt aplaudiendo con las manos "alguien quiere empezar?

"Rachel, puedes cantar algo?" no me termina de preguntar cuando ya estoy de pie lista para cantar.

"Por supuesto, será un placer" camino hacia Brad para decirle que voy a cantar cuando siento la mirada de Quinn, me volteo y veo sus ojos verdes. Me sostiene la mirada por unos segundos antes de bajarla. Tenía planeado cantar _Don't Rain on my Parade_ pero cambio de opinión.

"esta canción es para alguien muy especial" veo a Lucy cruzar los brazos y apretar la mandíbula.

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<p>

Miro directamente a Quinn, no quiero que haya ninguna duda a quien le dedico esta canción.

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<p>

Su postura se relaja y veo los inicios de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you

Cierro los ojos para trasmitir mis sentimientos en la canción.

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

Cuando abro los ojos veo a Kitty abrazando de una forma posesiva a mi rubia pero no me molesta por que Quinn no le presta la más mínima atención. Ella solo me mira a mí con esa carita que ponía siempre que me escuchaba cantar. Como si yo fuera la cosa más bella en este mundo.

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Mira con tanta devoción que mi corazón se acelera. Siento miles de mariposas en el cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esto antes, ni siquiera por Finn.

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without...you

Cuando termino de cantar todos menos Kitty se paran a aplaudirme.

"Wow, eso fue fantástico" dice Finn acercándose

"gracias"

"aunque me duela decirlo estoy de acuerdo con Hudson" dice Quinn.

"no fue para tanto" responde Kitty jalando del brazo a Quinn para que se siente. Antes de que abra la boca, Quinn me defiende.

"como puedes decir eso? Rachel es la chica más talentosa que conozco" le contesta a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

"gracias Q" dice de forma sarcástica Mercedes.

"lo siento Cedes pero no podemos negar el talento de Rachel" dice encogiendo los hombros.

"podrías guardarte tus comentarios, no estoy pintada" le reclama Kitty.

"que tiene de malo que admire su talento?" le pregunta Lucy.

"acaso te gusta la narizona? porque ella no te deja de comer con los ojos" le reclama. La gata esa me llamo narizona!

"DRAMA!" grita Puck

"Kitty por favor" le suplica Quinn, todos los ojos están puestos en la parejita. Veo a Britt quien es una persona pacifista apretando los puños con fuerza. Por lo que me conto, Kitty disfruta de poner a Quinn en situaciones como esta. Lo que no entendemos es porque no la manda al demonio de una vez por todas. Le doy un codazo a Finn, quien todavía tiene cara de estreñido, para que haga algo. Se supone que él es el maestro.

"basta chicas" dice Finn con autoridad, Kitty lo mira enojada y el grandulón se encoje. "gracias por tu interpretación Rach" dice aclarándose la garganta "ahora me toca mi turno" me sonríe y toma de la mano para sentarme enfrente. "esta canción es para una mujer muy especial" agrega antes de soltar mi mano.

"UGH" se escuchan gruñidos de desaprobación.

Jessie is a friend, yeah

I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

Oh no! Finn me está cantando Jessie's girl y no, no me estoy imaginando cosas. Me está cantando directamente a mí, esta arrodillado enfrente de mí. Trágame Tierra!

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms

Late, late at night

"wow, que falta de profesionalismo" dice Quinn levantándose de repente. Finn para a media canción.

"de que hablas Fabray?" le reclama enojado.

"se supe que estamos aquí para aprender, no para ver Finchel 2.0" dice agitando los brazos enojada.

"esto lo que siempre hacemos en el coro" se defiende Finn.

"si y por eso estamos como estamos, con razón con trabajos pasamos a regionales"

"que estas insinuando?" le pregunta con los puños cerrados.

"no insinuó nada, te estoy diciendo que eres un pésimo maestro" le contesta parándose frente a él. Finn es más alto que ella y tiene el cuerpo más robusto pero a Quinn le importa un comino. Ahí está parada frente a él con la cabeza en alto y fuego en la mirada. Hablando de fuego, un fuego recorre mi cuerpo al verla así de enojada. Se ve tan salvaje que me dan ganas de besarla. Mi mente traicionera empieza atacarme con imágenes de Quinn arrojándome en el escritorio y follandome hasta que no pueda caminar.

"Rachel me dedico una canción y lo menos que podía hacer el cantarle una" afirma Finn sacando de mi fantasía. Todos me miran y siento que la cara me arde al pensar que alguien pueda adivinar lo que me estaba imaginado.

"Eso no es cierto y aunque fuera, somos tus alumnos no queremos ver como ligas" dice Quinn enojada apuntándolo con el dedo.

"cuál es tu problema Fabray?" le grita enojado. Su cara esta roja listo para atacar una pobre silla.

"Quinn es tu alumna y no tienes derecho de hablarle a si Hudson, discúlpate ahora mismo o te la veras conmigo" lo amenazo poniéndome enfrente de él.

"pero Rach..."

"te estoy esperando" le digo con una mano en la cintura. Sam, San y Britt también se paran. Finn parece darse cuenta de su error.

"lo siento estuve fuera de lugar, perdón por gritarte" se disculpa agachando la cabeza.

"que sea la primera y última vez que le gritas a mi hermana" me sorprendo al escuchar la voz amenazadora de Britt. Finn también parece asustado. Es que nunca habíamos escuchado a la dulce Britt amenazar a alguien. Pero se trata de su hermanita y ella haría cualquier cosa por protegerla.

"ya oíste a mi novia Hudson" dice San. Finn traga saliva y asiente.

El resto de la clase pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin drama. Me la pase genial, cantando y bailando con mis amigos. Finn intento llamar mi atención sin éxito. Espero que haya captado las señales de que no estoy interesada en él. Hablando de cosas interesantes Quinn no dejaba de mirar de forma amenazante a Finn cada vez que se me acercaba. No fui la única que se dio cuenta, Kurt insiste que Quinn estaba celosa porque sigue enamorada de mí, pero yo sé que no es así solo trata de protegerme. Finn no fue un buen novio. Seguro tiene miedo que me lastime otra vez. Me gustaría aplacar sus miedos y dejarle en claro que Finn es solo parte de mi pasado. Durante la clase solo intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas pero no pude hablar con ella. En cuanto termino la clase, Kitty la saco casi arrastras del salón con la excusa que tenían que entrenar. Hablando del concurso es en un par de días. Me muero de ganas de ir aunque una pequeña parte de mi tenga miedo que Quinn se moleste. Me da pavor que me rechace. Aun así no me detendré, si me rechaza lo se quiere intentando hasta que se sea mía, mía amiga quiero decir.

La suerte parece estar de mi lado, tengo el pretexto perfecto para ir al concurso. Britt se enfermó del estómago. Después de comer miles de cupcakes, no me extraña. Esta mañana San, Kurt, Britt y yo fuimos aprobar postres para la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de los Fabray. Judy y Russell no pensaban celebrar en grande su aniversario pero Britt insistió tanto que los convenció, claro con la condición que ella se encargara de la organización. Sus padres no tienen ni idea la sorpresa que Britt les dará. Mis amigas están feliz que no pude negarme cuando nos llamaron para que les ayudáramos. Brittany esta tan emocionada porque ese día llegue que cuenta los días, mientras Santana cada día está más nerviosa.

"San relájate, no pasa nada" le repito por enésima vez por el teléfono.

"y piensan que soy una incompetente. No pude cuidar a B, por mi culpa se perderá de ver a la oruga ganar...no confiaran que la cuidare el resto de nuestras vidas.. Me van alejar de ella" dice en tono dramático. Rodo los ojos pero me detengo de decirle lo ridícula que suena. Como si Judy y Russ no supieran como es su hija.

"Respira lento y profundo" la oigo seguir mis instrucciones "nadie te alejara de Brittany, ok"

"ok" repite más tranquila.

"ellos saben cuánto la amas y que no fue tu culpa que se enfermó"

"cierto...fue tuya. Mendiga enana fue tu culpa, tu nos llevaste a ese lugar" grita.

"no fue mi culpa y lo sabes. Yo no la obligue a comer tantos cupcakes, es más te dije que la detuvieras" Santana esta tan enamorada que nunca puede decirle no a su novia.

"ves fue mi culpa, ahora mi bebe está enferma" lloriquea.

"Ya cállate! pareces una niñita, deja de lloriquear, si se enfermó y que?. Tu deber es cuidarla y no estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando que tus suegros no te van a dar su bendición. Donde esta Santana Diabla Lopez?"

"tienes razón, gracias enana ...eres una buena amiga" dice entre dientes. Me rio sabiendo el trabajo que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.

"yo también te quiero"

"pitufa cursi"

Nada parece haber cambiado. Las porristas siguen siendo la mayor atracción de la prepa. El gym está abarrotado. Nadie se quiere perder la competencia. Según me dijo Britt, si McKinley gana seria su quinta victoria consecutiva. Cuatro de esos triunfos de las manos de las Fabray. Este sería la tercera victoria consecutiva con Quinn como capitana. Un hecho que ni Santana pudo lograr. Quinn con su liderazgo llevo a las Cheerios a la cima. Han ganado muchos premios. No por nada Sue la adora. Aunque si le preguntas a San, ella te diría que es pura suerte de principiante. Mi Amiga aparenta ser ruda pero la conozco veo como le brillan los ojos con orgullo cuando habla de Lucy. Diga las veces que diga que solo soporta a la oruga y al boca de trucha por Britt, yo sé que en el fondo los quiere y se alegra de sus logros. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

"hola San" contesto el celular con una sonrisa.

"Hobbit" dice seria

" como sigue Britt?"

"Mejor, ahorita está durmiendo pero antes de irse a dormir me pidió que me asegura que estas en McKinley"

" si, San"

"Tienes la cámara?"

"Si, tengo la cámara lista y no te preocupes encontré un asiento en primera fila"

"Bien, enana no puedes perderte ningún momento" me ordena.

Como Britt sigue enferma, ni ella ni San pudieron apoyar a Quinn esta noche. San como buena novia se quedó a cuidar a su amorcito y de paso me mando a mí en su representación con todo y playera que dice Team Quinn Bitches!

"Hobbit, no me digas que ya empezaste a babear" pongo los ojos en blanco

" no puedo negar que las participantes son atractivas, te recuerdo que estoy aquí por Lucy"

"Bla, bla, enana no me niegues que estas en el cielo. Si yo que estoy felizmente enamorada no puedo negar que esas competencias son mis favoritas. Ver chicas guapas en faldas cortitas volando por los aires me prende"

"Ew San"

" whatever enana mojigata. No presión pero si te pierdas un minuto de la oruga ni Britt ni mis suegros te perdonaría" como si necesitara más recordatorios. " no la cagues"

"Agradezco la confianza San"

"Bye" se despide antes de colgar.

El grupo de porristas que estaba _performing_ termina su rutina y se despiden. El conductor del evento pide un aplauso para Caramel High. Quien le pone un nombre así a una escuela. Caramelo?  
>La gente se vuelve loca cuando anuncian que es el turno de McKinley y yo me muevo nerviosa en mi asiento. Miro alrededor y veo que todos están de pie expectantes. A lo lejos veo un par de playeras como la mía; son Sam, Mercedes y Melody o como se llame. Mi atención regresa al centro de la pista, donde las porristas salen haciendo piruetas al compás de la música. Inmediatamente la ubico. Es como si algo invisible me jalara a ella. De repente todo se desvanece. No escucho sonido alguno, solo su sexy voz dando comandos. Es como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo existiera ella. Esas piernas torneadas y blancas como la leche contrastan con su micro falda roja. Ese abdomen bien trabajado que puedo admirar cada vez que levanta los brazos, ese par pechos, esa sonrisa arrebatadora y esos ojos avellana que brillan con picardía. Lejos está mi Lucy tímida, esta nueva versión es sexy y lo sabe.<p>

La gente vitorea su nombre después de que Quinn realiza una maniobra complicada.

Quinn queda en medio de la pista y mueve las caderas sensualmente. Es una sirena y me ha hechizado. Se acerca un poco a las gradas donde estoy sentada. Me mira fijamente y con una sonrisa coqueta me guiña el ojo. Gracias a Dios que estoy sentada. Me ha matado. Me ha matado antes de llegar al estrellato Pero qué manera de morir. Se aleja haciendo piruetas. Todo el equipo se concentra en medio de la cancha y forman una pirámide con Quinn en el tope cual estrella de árbol de navidad. Mi pequeña irradia felicidad, está en su elemento.  
>Mi corazón se acelera cuando sale volando por los aires, aterrizando perfectamente. Todos aplauden emocionados y yo me paro como resorte a aplaudir con ellos. No sé nada de estos concursos pero estoy segura que McKinley gano. Estoy tan emocionada por ella, me siento como cuando yo ganaba alguna competencia de canto. La miro con orgullo abrazando a sus compañeros. Debe sentir mi mirada por que se voltea y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Dibujo con las manos un corazón y su sonrisa crece aún más. No podría ser más feliz viendo a mi Lucy realizada.<br>Mi felicidad dura poco porque justo cuando anuncian que ganaron la güera oxigenada aparece de la nada rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Toma de la cara a Quinn y la besa en la boca.

Salgo corriendo del gym. no puedo quedar un minuto más viendo a esa santígüela pegada a Quinn. Las náuseas son tan fuertes que siento los ojos vidriosos. Entro al baño y me lavó la cara. Aun no entiendo la opresión que siento en el pecho cada vez que la imagen de Lucy besando a su novia viene a mi mente.

Celos no son, porque no estoy celosa. Porque habría de estarlo Lucy es parte de mi familia, la quiero y me preocupo por ella. Eso es me, duele no poder protegerla de las garras de esa zorra. No conoceré a Kitty Wilde, pero hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

Respiro profundamente para calmar la respiración. Maldición Santana me comerá viva por no haber grabado la premiación. Espero que Sam lo haga, es mi única salvación.

Después de repetir 1000 veces "_no estoy celosa"_ salgo con fuerzas renovadas. A mí que me importa que Lucy le guste que la babeen delante de toda la escuela. Si ella no tiene estándares muy su problema. Agarro con fuerza mi bolso de mano y camino con la cabeza bien en alto.

"Rachel?" escucho a mi izquierda y entre el montón de gente distingo al grandulón de mi ex. Camino rápidamente escondiéndome entre la gente, lo cual no es difícil por mi estatura. Ya casi la libro cuando choco con alguien

"perdón" digo agachándome para que Finn no me vea

"Rachel? estas bien?" me pregunta un joven atractivo. Su cara se me hace conocida pero no lo recuerdo.

"Si...no," me mira confundido "no quiero que me vea" digo señalando a Finn. El chico me rescata poniéndose enfrente de mí, bloqueando al ex mariscal.

"gracias" le digo cuando vea un Finn cabizbajo alejarse.

"de nada" dice una sonrisa de lado. "terminaron mal?" lo miro con el ceño fruncido, como sabe tanto de mí? "no recuerdas verdad?" simplemente lo miro. Es buen mozo pero no tanto para que sea inolvidable "soy Jake" dice estirando la mano "Jake Puckerman" agrega cuando ve que no lo ubico.

Puckerman dijo? con razón esa sonrisa se me hizo conocida. Respiro aliviada.

"perdón Jake, no te reconocía, has crecido mucho" digo mirándolo de arriba abajo. La última vez que lo vi tenía 14 o 15 años?.

"que haces aquí? porque no estas allá dentro?" pregunta señalando el gym. Hago cara de fuchi al recordar "no eres fan de las cheerios?" pregunta asombrado.

"realmente no" miento.

"Entonces que haces aquí?" me pregunta curioso.

"vine a apoyar a Quinn"

"claro Quinn" dice y detecto cierto resentimiento en su voz.

"y tú? porque no estas allá celebrando con las chicas" me sorprende que siendo hermano de Puck no anda correteando faldas.

"no es lo mío" dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"no es lo tuyo? ver chicas guapas en mini falda no es lo tuyo?" preguntó incrédula. El solo sonríe divertido. Tal vez sea del equipo de Kurt. Que emoción! Así mi amigo se distrae mientras este aquí.

"al igual que tu vine a apoyar a Kitty ...y Quinn" otra vez dice el nombre de Quinn con cierta frialdad. Pero si no le cae bien Lucy que hace aquí? "son mis compañeras de coro"

"estas en el coro?" pregunto más sorprendida. Es perfecto para Kurt.

"Rachel no me recuerdas? " pregunta levantando una ceja. Cuando estuve en Glee no lo vi. "Caray Rachel me voy a sentir ofendido, baile con Britt"

ah! ahora lo recuerdo. El chico tiene talento pero mi atención estaba puesta en cierta persona de la que ya no volveré a hablar nunca más.

"si ya lo recuerdo, disculpa estoy un poco distraída. Bailas genial, casi le haces competencia a Mike"

"no, Mike y Britt son cosa del otro mundo pero gracias por el piropo" dice moviendo ambas cejas. Ahora si me recuerda a Puck. "te acompaño?" señala con la cabeza el gym.

"no, no gracias, ni loca vuelvo"

"tan mal estuvo?"

"es solo que antes habían reglas. No me parece correcto que la señorita Wilde este molestando sexualmente a Lucy enfrente de todo el mundo" digo indignada.

Como deseo que los Fabray no hayan tenido que trabajar, Estoy segura que no les hubiera gustado ver a Quinn en esa situación.

"te entiendo, es asqueroso" dice dándome la razón. Este chico cada vez me cae mejor "imagínate mi desgracia tengo que verlas en los pasillos y en el coro"

"te compadezco" digo tomando su mano

"pero mi tortura ya casi terminara" dice con una sonrisa. "cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"derecho a la casa a descansar" después de andar de arriba abajo con Britt, estoy agotada.

"no te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta?"

"gracias, pero mejor otro día" digo caminando hacia la salida.

"lo está organizando Puck" dice como si eso me fuera a convencer. Es una fiesta de Puck menos voy. Lo quiero mucho pero Puck es un imán para los problemas. "le va dar gusto verte ahi. Es una fiesta en honor a las cheerios" dice haciendo que pare de caminar. Podría ir y asegurarme que esa Kitty no se salga con la suya.

"porque no hacemos esto te invito a cenar y después vamos a la fiesta. Si no te gusta nos vamos"

"no estoy vestida como para una fiesta" digo señalando mis jeans ajustados y la playera que traigo puesta.

"te ves perfecta" dice mirándome de arriba abajo. Mira más de lo debido mis pechos. Eso no me está gustando. Bueno a la mejor es Bisexual. "que te parece si te recojo en una hora? anda vamos de que si?" suplica. No entiendo porque tiene tantas ganas que lo acompañe "estoy seguro que Quinn se alegra de verte" Lo miro insegura.

Medito mis opciones, puedo ir a casa y pasar la noche entera imaginando a Quinn siendo víctima de Kitty o puedo ir a la fiesta fastidiarle la noche a la zorra.

Ser o no Ser

Total que puede salir mal?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas! **

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows, and por darle favorito al fic y a mi como escritora. Quiero aclarar que no lo soy. Esto lo hago por diversion, es solo un pasatiempo para mi. por lo tanto, van a encontrar errores ortograficos y tambien en el desarrollo de la historia o historias que escriba. Tengo una idea general de hacia donde quiero llevar mis fics pero a veces eso ve afectado cuando me siento a escribir y me sale otra cosa. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Se que algunas no les gusta que no camine la historia o que haya terceros personajes. El problema aqui fue que este fic, pensaba hacerlo de dos a tres capitulos largos. Al alargarlo creo que me desvie un poco de lo que tenia en mente. Este fic estara enfocado en el punto de vista de Rachel pero no se preocupen Quinn aparecera mas apartir de ahora. **

**Mi compu sigue con el mismo problema de word, este capitulo lo escribo desde wordpad (gracias a la persona que me recomendo esto). Como ya me estoy durmiendo, son las 4am, no me da tiempo checar la ortografia. cuando tenga tiempo lo reviso y lo vuelvo a subir. mientras tanto espero y disfruten este capitulo.**

**G!p Quinn.**

**Lean y comenten.**

**Capitulo 7**

La fiesta esta en su mejor momento cuando llegamos. Jake me guia atraves de la gente, parandose por momentos a saludar sus amigos. Busco con la mirada a Quinn pero no logro ubicarla. Jake toma mi bolso y chamarra y los cuelga en un perchero.

"mi judia sexy "grita un Puck sin camisa "que bueno que viniste" me abraza.

"Noah! alejate" digo empujandolo, esta todo sudado, guacala.

"tomate esto" dice empujando un vaso a mis labios.

"no Noah" digo moviendo la cabeza.

"Vamos mi princesa judia, estamos en una fiesta" esta claro como el agua que esta borrachisomo. "solo un poquito" agraga haciendo pucheros.

"esta bien" le quito el vaso "pero ve a ponerte una camisa" asiente y bebo un poco. demonios! que esto?

"te gusto?" me sonrie de forma traviesa.

"ve a ponerte la camisa" digo despues que me recupero.

"pero las pollitas quieren ver al Puckasaurus" dice senalando a su pecho desnudo.

"Noah"

"esta bien tus deseos son ordenes" me responde.

"no deberias acompanarlo?" le pregunto a su medio hermano.

"ya esta bastante grandecito, sabe cuidarse" dice Jake mirando a nuestro alrededor. "quieres algo de tomar?" me pregunta, mira la bebida que me dio Puck. "si fuera tu, no me lo tomaria"

"algo ligero por favor?"

"en un momento vuelvo" me dice y lo veo desaparecer entre los invitados.

Me acerco a la sala donde la musica suena aun mas fuerte. Miro a mi alrededor para ver si encuentro alguien que conozco. Jake dijo que los chicos del coro estarian aqui. Veo personas sentadas en los sofas platicando, algunas parejitas besandose. otros bailan en la pista de baile improvisada. Ahi es donde la veo, bailando con un grupo de personas, bailando de forma desenfadada. una morena alta se acerca y le dice algo en el oido y se rie a carcajadas. A pesar de la musica puedo jurar que escucho su melodiosa risa. Un chico moreno alto y delgado empieza hacer unos movimentos de la baile raros y Quinn y sus amigas se rien y lo imitan. Mi corazon se me incha de felicidad al verla tan contenta y libre. Y para que seguir negandolo, se ve tan caliente como el infierno. con una _faux hawk_ _ponytail _peinado, unos skiny jeans negros y una playera cuello v gris, que se le pega al cuerpo. Joder, me tomo de un trago la bebida de Puck.

Siente mi mirada, por que mira a su alrededor hasta que me encuentra. Sus ojos se agrandan al verme. Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo y me siento nerviosa. Se lame los labios y agarra el brazo de su amiga, le dice algo al oido y me senala. La chica me saluda con la mano. Su cara se me hace conocida creo que es una de las porristas que tambien esta en el coro. Quinn camina con determinacion hacia mi.

"Wow! simplemente wow!" dice cuando esta frente a mi. Su cara esta roja, no se si por que a estado bebiendo o por que estaba bailando. Talvez sean las dos cosas.

"me veo bien?" pregunto fingiendo timidez.

"no hay palabras para expresar lo bien que te ves" dice acercandose peligrosamente. sus ojos se ven mas verdes que nunca por el delineador de ojos negro.

"al fin te encuentro" dice Jake haciendo que de un paso atras "perdon por la tardanza, no te imaginas la linea que habia" agrega ignorando a Quinn.

"que haces aqui?" pregunta Lucy.

"Fabray" contesta Jake como si acabara de verla "ella vine conmigo" pasa su mano por mi cintura para jalarme hacia el. Quinn lo fulmina con la mirada.

"alejate de ella" lo amenaza.

"o que?" la reta Jake. antes de que pase a mayores, me separo de Jake y la detengo con las manos. Con nuestro contacto fisico se relaja.

"a ver si te gusta" dice Jake ofreciendo la bebida.

"no gracias" le contesta Quinn y toma mi mano. "ven vamos los demas nos esperan" dice jalandome. Cuando nos acercamos veo a Mike, Tina y Artie en el grupo. Se ponen felices de verme y me saludan con un abrazo. Quinn no suelta mi mano, ni cuando me agacho a abrazar a Artie. Despues me presenta al resto de grupo.

"Rachel, ellos son mis amigos "Jane" la morena con la que bailaba "Roderick" a el si lo recuerdo, el chico tierno con la gran voz "los gemelos Madison y Mason" todos me saludan con una sonrisa.

"hola chicos, encantada de conocerlos"

"estuviste genial en el coro" me dice Jane "cuando Quinn me platicaba de ti pense que exageraba" dice mirandola con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella solo mueve los hombros y interlaza sus dedos con los mios acelerando mi pulso.

"Y tu que haces aqui?" pregunta Mason a Jake quien nos siguio sin darnos cuenta.

"Puck organizo la fiesta" responde Jake

"pero es mi casa" dice Madison.

"Esta bien Mads, no hay problema, dejalo que se quede" dice Quinn apretando mi mano.

"pero Q"

"no te preocupes nada me arruinara la noche" dice mirando fijamente. Esas mariposas regresan al sentir su mirada penetrante.

"que siga la fiesta" grita Artie y todos empiezan a bailar. Antes de que Jake se me acerque, Quinn me hace girar. aterrizo en sus brazos,de espaldas a ella. Me estrecha contra su cuerpo y con voz seductora pregunta en mi oido "bailamos?" me derrito en sus brazos. "eso es un si?" pregunta con diversion. No le respondo,simplemente comienzo mover la caderas. Es mi turno de sonreir al sentir su respiracion agitarse.

"Joder Rachel" maldice moviendose al mismo ritmo sensual que yo. "te extrane tanto" dice pasando su nariz por mi cuello. Una corriente electrica recorre mi cuerpo.

"no mas que yo" le digo mirandola a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes seran mi perdicion. Es como si fueran un hoyo negro. Me jalan con una fuerza extranormal hacia ella. Todo deja de existir, excepto ella. Podria pasarme el resto de mi vida asi entre sus brazos, mirandola a los ojos.

"no lo creo" susurra cerca de mis labios, tan cerca que puedo percibir el alcohol en su sistema pero no desagrada en lo mas minimo.

"lo juro" susurro, acarriciando con mi nariz la suya. cerramos los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. nuestras bocas estan tan cerca que un milimetro mas y nos besamos. Tomo suficeinte valor para cerrar la distacia. "ouch!" nuestras bocas chocan pero no como sonaba.

"perdon, perdon" se disculpa un rubio embrio, al darse cuenta que choco con alguien. A regana dientes nos separamos.

"Spencer?" pregunta la rubia

"hey, hey Quinn" grita cuando su mente confusa regonoce a Lucy. "felicidades ya me entere. Mejor desicion no pudiste tomar, Kitty es una.."

"estas tomado" dice deteniendolo para que no se caiga. "estuvistes tomando con Puck?" le pregunta y este asiente.

"Mejor lo llevamos a mi cuarto" dice Mason ayudando a Quinn.

"perdon Rachel" se disculpa mientras caminan el direccion a las escaleras, evitando chocar con otras personas.

"no te preocupes nosotras te la cuidamos" le dice Jane mientras los seguimos.

"ahora vuelvo" me dice antes de ayudar a su amigo a subir las escaleras.

"es una gran chica, siempre dispuesta ayudar a sus amigos" afirma Jane mientras miramos a mi rubia batallar con el borracho de Spencer.

"lo se. ella es..." las palabras me fallan para describir lo que significa para mi.

"Quinn" dice Madison con una risa. "no te preocupes, no eres la unica que cae ante sus encantos"

"pero algo me dice que eres es la unica que atrapara a nuestra rompecorazones" dice Jane guinando el ojo.

"pero primero tienes que pasar nuestro test" anade Madison jalandome a la cocina.

Quinn me encuentra tres bebidas mas tarde platicando alegremente con sus amigas. La verdad la chicas son geniales, tiene un gran sentido del humor. Me han hecho reir con el monton de anectodas de mi Lucy.

"y todavia no te contamos lo que paso en el ultimo campamento" dice Madison entre risas.

"cuentame" le suplico.

"shh!" dice Quinn tapandole la boca.

"dejala Lucy" me quejo haciendo un puchero.

"spencer esta bien , Mason se quedo a cuidarlo" nos informa Quinn y Madison hace cara de asco.

"entonces sigamos con las historias embarazosas de Quinn" digo levanto mi vaso.

"no, senorita" dice quitandome el vaso, se lo pasa a Jane y toma mi mano "usted me debe un baile"

"yo?" finjo demencia

"si tu, senorita Berry me haria el honor de bailar conmigo?" pregunta estirando la mano.

"como decir que no?" digo agarrando su mano. interlaza nuestros brazos y caminamos juntas, reimos al escuchar los chillidos de emocion de sus amigas.

"tus amigas estan un poco locas" le digo haciendo que levante la ceja.

"lo se pero tu no puedes decir nada, eres la mejor amiga de San y Kurt" abro la boca para defender a mis amigos pero me doy cuenta que es una pelea perdida.

"tu ganas" concedo.

"sin embargo son las personas mas suertudas del mundo" la miro confundida "nunca te han perdido"

"Lucy yo..."

"sh!" me silencia con un dedo en la boca. "olvidemonos de todo por esta noche, por favor" me suplica.

"es que.."

"solo por esta noche disfrutemos del presente" me suplica, moviendo un cabello de mi cara. Me mira con tanta vulnaviridad y no puedo decir no, no cuando lo que mas quiero es estar con ella. Solo por esta noche, olvidar el pasado y disfrutar del presente.

"lo prometo" digo levando el menique.

"espero que esta promesa si la cumplas" dice antes de tomar mi mano y continuar nuestro camino a la sala. Que me quizo decir?

Justo cuando llegamos _Bailando_ de Enrique Iglesias empieza. Me mira desafiante como diciendo preparate para lo que viene. Se para enfrente de mi con una sonrisa coqueta. Mi respiracion se acelera al sentirla tan cerca, sus pechos rozando los mios. Su sonrisa crece mas al descubrir el efecto que tiene en mi. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y mover mi cuerpo al compas de la musica. Guerra quiere guerra tendra. Pongo las manos en su cuello y las bajo al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo. cuando mi cara queda cerca de su entrepierna la oigo gemir. subo el cuerpo al compas de la musica, con las unas aranando sus _jeans. _

"estas bien?" le pregunto al oido. me voltea rapidamente, mi espalda contra su pecho. hace un _body roll ._

"tu que crees?" me pregunta frotando su ereccion en mi trasero. ahora soy yo la que ahoga un gemido. Saber lo que provoco en ella me excita de sobre manera. Seguimos bailando por unos minutos asi disfrutando del roce de nuestro cuerpos. Necesito mirar su rostro, necesito saber que no me lo estoy imaginado. necesito ver que ella me desea tanto como yo a ella. me volteo y veo que refleja lo que estoy sintiendo. seguimos bailando sin dejar de mirarnos. la cancion termina pero a nosotras no nos importa.

_Stay with me _de Sam Smith suena. escuchamos chiflidos de aprovacion y de queja.

"quieres seguir ?" pregunta con voz ronca. Le respondo envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. Ella me envuelve la cintura con sus manos firmes pero a la vez suaves. Recargo la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de controlar si corazon acelerado. El cambio del ritmo de la cancion deberia controlar mis hormonas, no? ya no estamos frotando nuestros cuerpos de manera vulgar. Y sin embargo me siento mas excitada y no me refiero a una excitacion puramenlte sexual. porque no hay duda esta nueva Lucy, me vuelve loca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero lo que siento va mas aya. es una excitacion diferente el sentir su calor, su aroma, su respiracion. me vuelve loca y a la misma vez me calma. Mis sentimientos son tan confusos. No tratare de descifralos, aunque intentara no podre. Lo mejor sera disfrutar del momento. Cierro los ojos para guardar este momento por siempre en mi memoria.

"stay with me, darling stay with me" me canta al oido Lucy y sonrio de felicidad. abro los ojos y veo a mi alrededor. Me pregunto si las demas parejas bailando sentiran lo que estoy sintiendo. Tambien veo a Madison al lado del reproductor de sonido con una gran sonrisa, me hace senas de aprobacion con los dedos. Cierro los ojos otra vez y sin pensarlo recorro con la nariz su cuello.

"Rach"susurra "quedate conmigo" lo dice con un hilo de voz que si no estuviera colgando de su cuello, no creo que lo hubiera escuchado. Mi cuerpo se tensa. Siento miedo al pensar en lo que esa frase significa o tal vez tengo mas miedo de la respuesta que mi corazon me grita que le de.

"this is not love, it's clear to see but darling stay with me" sigue cantando. Me siento como una estupida. crei que me estaba pidiendo que me quedara con ella cuando solo cantaba la cancion. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a una Kitty que nos observa, me siento fatal. Me olvide completamente que Quinn tiene novia, y me he pasado la noche coqueteando con ella, por poco y la beso. Nunca me a gustado eso de los cuernos y sin embargo aqui estoy ayudando a Lucy a enganar a su novia. Eso no se hace no importa lo mal que me caiga.

"te sientes bien?" me pregunta cuando me separo de ella, la cancion ya termino y otra mas movida empieza.

"si, solo necesito ir al bano" digo apartandome ella.

"te acompano" se ofrece.

"NO!" frunce el seno por mi respuesta. "no te precoupes estoy bien, ahora vuelvo" mientras ve con tu novia quiero decirle pero no lo hago. Camino esperando que Kitty se aparezca y me reclame pero no pasa nada. Que demonios me pasa, por mi calentura iba a destruir una relacion. No se que me duele mas, que casi me convierto en la otra o que Quinn tenga novia para empezar. Necesito un trago, entro en la cocina y me preparo un trago, menos mal que los que andaban jugando aqui ya no estan. Tomo un surbo de la bebida y siento el alcohol quemarme. Entran a la cocina unas chicas ya tomadas y se preparan tragos. Quiero estar sola para reorganizar mis sentimientos y por que se que Lucy no tarda en aparecer por aqui buscandome. Claro, eso si no esta ahorita bailando con Kitty como lo hacia conmigo, siento rabia y mas cuando mi subconciente me grita que es su novia. Mis ojos se humedecen al imaginarme a Kitty haciendose cargo de la ereccion que yo, YO, puse en Quinn. Tomo mi trago y salgo apresurada, empujo a las personas que bloquean mi camino. Se molestan y me gritan pero me vale. Que se jodan, cierro con fuerza la puerta. que se joda Quinn, que se joda Kitty. pero que no se jodan juntas. Me desplomo derrotada en los encalones de la entrada de la casa. siento las mejillas humedas. estoy llorando? pero por que lloro? no fue mi novia la que baila con otra. Me limpio con fuerza las mejillas, no tengo ninguna razon para llorar. Es entonces cuando lo escucho, unos murmullos. Me levanto y camino al sonido. Lo que veo me hace sentir como la peor cucaracha. En una esquina oscura esta Kitty sentada con la cara escondida en los brazos llorando.

"ya Kitty no es para tanto" dice Jake intentanto consolarla.

"yo la quiero"

"pues vaya forma de demostrarlo" dice Jake ironico

"Callate, deja me sola" le grita levantando la cara "es tu culpa"

"ahora echame la culpa a mi, tus jueguitos no funcionan conmigo"

"la perdi por una basura como tu" le grita levantandose.

"no decias eso cuando estabas en mi cama" Kitty le da una bofetada y siento unas ganas enormes de chachetear a los dos. Yo aqui sintiendome pesimo por ella y resulto una zorra.

"pegame todo lo que quieras pero sabes que es la verdad, sabes que es lo mejor, que te quedaras como el perro de las dos tortas" se burla Jake.

"te odio" lo empuja Kitty

"no es mi culpa que no hayas elegido cuando te lo dije, pero tal vez tu amorcito te perdone" grita a la espalda de Kitty que se aleja a paso veloz por la calle. Su respuesta es una sena con el dedo de en medio. Jake se rie. "quieres mas?" le pregunta acercandose a su auto "vamos no es tu culpa que hayas buscado un verdadero hombre, es culpa del fenomeno"

"pudrete" le grita Kitty antes de salir acelerarada. Jake sigue riendose divertido. ni siquera se da cuenta que me acerco a el. Estreno mi puno contra su cara con toda mis fuerzas cuando voltea . El remendo de hombre cae al suelo.

"que demonios" chilla llevandose las manos a la cara.

"sorpresa perro" le digo acercandome a el.

"Rachel?.." me mira asustado, hace bien en asustarse, nadie insulta y lastima a mi Lucy sin verselas conmigo. "yo..." tartamudea

"lo escuche todo, a si que ahorra tus mentiras" le digo con desprecio. Lo dejo levantarse y se limpia la sangre de las manos en la camisa. "como pudieron enganar a Quinn?"

"de verdad quieres que te diga como?" dice con soberbia "yo no la engane, su novia lo hizo, ademas Quinn no la quiere"

"no seas cobarde no te justifiques, no pensaste en el dano que le causarian?" me da asco. Como pudo ser tan estupida Kitty para cambiar a Quinn por alguien como Jake?

"la verdad? si"

"y?" le pregunto, vuelve a sonreir con aires de grandeza

"eso fue lo que me motivo" fingo tirarle un puno a la cara y cae en la trampa. trata de bloquear el golpe y aprovecho para golpear su abdomen, despues pateo la parte trasera de su rodilla haciendolo perder el equilibrio. Le toma la mano y se la doblo por su espalda.

"escuchame bien payasito, no te quiero cerca de Quinn, no la mires, no le hables y pobre de ti si me entero que vuelves a insultarla o lastimarla o mirarla feo" digo doblando con mas fuerza su mano, haciendolo gritar de dolor.

"entendiste?"

"si" chilla

"mas te vale por que si no te juro que te arrepentiras. tengo oidos en Lima y si no cumples tu palabra, te buscare y te encontrare y te matare. Quedo claro" mueve la cabeza que si. Lo suelto y cae en el suelo llorriquiando.

Wow, no puedo creer que las lecciones que nos daban mi papa y Russ hayan servido. Quinn no me lo va a creer.

Sonrio orgullosa al ver al cobarde de Jake retocerse cual gusano que es en el suelo. Me limpio las manos en mi vestido y me acomodo el cabello. Me doy la media vuelta y con la suerte que tengo ya sabran quien estaba ahi.

El peinado de Quinn es como el de Dianna en el video de los Killers


End file.
